Aventure sur l'île des rêves ou pas !
by Chiyukisa
Summary: Peu de temps après avoir recruter Brook, les Mugiwaras suivent la route indiqué par le log pose. Ils accostent sur une île de rêves ou de cauchemars pour certains ! Résumé pourri. Il n'y aura pas de romance !
1. Chapitre 1: Ile en vue !

J'ai écrit cette histoire avec l'aide d'une amie donc elle n'est pas entièrement la mienne.

Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei sauf Mino et les méchants

**Chapitre 1: Ile en vue !**

Après avoir recruté un nouveau compagnon, Brook, l'équipage au chapeau de paille va dans la direction imposer par le log pose.

Tout se passe bien sur le Sunny, Luffy et Usopp pêchent, Nami et Robin bronzent, Zorro s'entraîne en surveillant l'horizon. Chopper fabrique des rumble ball, Franky bricole dans son atelier, Brook joue une mélodie au violon et Sanji prépare des cocktails pour les filles.

Soudain la voix de Zorro se fait entendre dans le haut-parleur.

**ZORRO:** Ile en vue !

**BROOK:** Yo ho ho ho !

**LUFFY:** Ouais! Où ça, où ça?

**USOPP:** DEVANT CRETIN! Cette île est bizarre, elle me donne la chair de poule.

**SANJI:** Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur, on n'a presque plus de vivre, on doit jeter l'encre.

**USOPP:** J'ai attrapé la maladie de « Je ne dois pas aller sur l'île ».

**SBAM !**

Sanji le frapper.

**SANJI:** Ferme la et viens.

Soudain, ils entendent un cri.

**USOPP, CHOPPER:** AAHH ! Au secours, non, AAHH!

**NAMI:** Fer... Fermez là !

**SANJI** (mode love): Nami-chérie, viens dans mes bras je vais te réconforter.

**ZORRO: **Bouge cuistot pervers, tu gênes.

**SANJI:** Tu me cherches, Marino.

**SBAM !**

Luffy vient de leur foncer dedans.

**LUFFY: **La bouffe, la bouffe.

**NAMI:** Luffy attend !

**FRANKY:** Il est parti... Yeah SUPER !

**NAMI:** Franky arrête ça; tout le monde descend sauf Usopp et Chopper.

**CHOPPER, USOPP:** QUOI ?! Mais ça ne va pas.

**USOPP:** J'ai attrapé la maladie de « Je ne peux pas rester seul sur le bateau ». ARH !

**ZORRO:** Mais t'es pas seul, imbécile. T'es avec Chopper.

**CHOPPER:** Ou... ouais, je... je suis là, moi.

**USOPP:** ARH Je meurs...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Mystérieuse île !

**Chapitre 2: Mystérieuse île**

Tout le monde descend du bateau sauf long nez et le médecin de bord. Zorro part vers un dojo qu'il vient de remarquer, pour s'entraîner. Nami et Robin, elles, vont faire les boutiques. Franky voit des artisans construire un barrage contre les inondations. Et quand à Sanji et Brook, eux, courent après les filles, Sanji pour les draguer et Brook pour leurs demander leurs sous-vêtements. Et Luffy, ba lui comme toujours, vers la bouffe.

Du côté du Sunny:

**?:** Vous avez l'air appétissant ! Hahahaa !

**USOPP:** Ah, Cho... Chopper c'est... c'est toi qui à parler ?

**CHOPPER:** Non, c'est pas moi.

**USOPP:** Alors c'est qui ?

**CRIIIC !**

**USOPP ET CHOPPER** (se serrant l'un contre l'autre): Aaahhh !

**SBAM !**

Retournons vers Nami et Robin:

**ROBIN**(pense): _C'est étrange, l'île est étrange, des boutiques gratuites, un chantier naval,_

_un dojo, des filles qui montrent leur culotte... Même les gens sont étranges,ils n'ont pas peur de nous, des pirates. _

**NAMI**(mode berry): Robin ça v...? DES BIJOUX !

**ROBIN:** Je me sens pas très bien, je vais retourner au Sunny.

**NAMI: **D'accord.

Personne ne voit Robin sortir de la boutique.

Robin se dirige vers le bateau, quand elle entend des cris, elle va de se côtés et elle voit, un homme, armé d'un fouet, en train d'en torturer un autre. Après avoir assistée à cette horrible scène, elle continue sa route, pensivement, vers le Thousand Sunny. Quand elle arrive à l'endroit où devrait être amarré le bateau; il avait disparu.

**ROBIN:** Chopper, Long Nez, où êtes-vous ?

Pas de réponse...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapitre 3: Disparitions et rencontre !

**Chapitre 3: Deux disparitions et une rencontre**

Robin croise Luffy en train de se goinfrer.

**LUFFY**(la bouche pleine): Rochbin, ech que tu veux mancher?

**ROBIN**: Non merci Capitaine. On a un problème, le Sunny a disparu avec dedans Usopp et Chopper !

**LUFFY**(aucune réaction): ...

**ROBIN:** Luffy ?

Il avale se qu'il a dans la bouche.

**LUFFY**: QUOI ?!

Ils vont au rivage confirmer la disparition de leurs compagnons.

Robin part à la recherche des autres pendant que Luffy va voir où sont Usopp et Chopper.

Pendant ce temps du côté du Sunny ...

**USOPP ET CHOPPER**(terrorisés): Au secours ! Les amis, venez nous aidé s'il vous plaît.

Usopp et Chopper sont emmenés vers une forêt...

Revenons vers Luffy

Luffy cherche partout ses deux amis jusqu'à se qu'il rencontre un homme, qui a l'air suspect.

**LUFFY:** T'es qui, toi d'abord ?

**?**(essouflé): Je...pirate, j'étais...esclave...Tyran, mais je...échappé. ...appelle Mino.

**LUFFY**: Moi Luffy ! Qui Mino ?

**MINO:** LA FERME ! C'EST MOI MINO ! Que fait un gamin dans ton genre dans le coin ?

**LUFFY:** Je suis à la recherche de mes compagnons et de mon bateau, ils ont disparu. Tu ne saurais pas où ils sont ?

**MINO:** COMMENT LE SAURAIS-JE ?! Hein...?! Attends un bateau ? Des compagnons ? Combien de tes amis ont disparu ?

**LUFFY:** Deux, un type au long nez et un renne au nez bleu.

**MINO:** Ah ! Ce sont les deux nouveaux que j'ai apperçu dans la prison avant de m'échapper.

**LUFFY:** Bah tu vois que tu sais où ils sont !

**MINO:** LA FERME !

**LUFFY:** Tu peux m'indiquer le chemin ?!

**MINO:** Sa va pas ?! Je viens de m'échapper et tu veux que j'y retourne pour sauver les amis d'un mioche que je ne connais pas ?

**LUFFY**(sourire de baka): Ouais, c'est ça.

**MINO: **AAHH, tu m'énerves ! De toute façon tu devrais les laisser si tu tiens à la vie. Ils vont être tués, torturés ou esclaves du Tyran.

**SBAM !**

**MINO:** NON MAIS POURQUOI TU M'AS FRAPPE ?

**LUFFY: **JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! T'AS COMPRIS ?!

**MINO: **Oui mais... C'est dangereux. Si tu te fais chopper tu ne pourras pas t'échapper.

**LUFFY:** Comment est-ce que je pourrais devenir le Roi des pirates sans mes compagnons ?!

**MINO:** Le...Le Roi des pirates ?!

**LUFFY:** Oui, tout à fait, tu as compris. Maintenant dis-moi où ils sont.

**MINO**: Bon d'accord. (pense: _il a l'air assez fort et déterminer, il pourrait le battre_). Mais avant où sont tes autres compagnons ?

**LUFFY:** Bah, quelques part sur l'île. Mais Robin est partie à leur recherche.

**MINO:** Robin ?

**LUFFY:** C'est l'archéologue de l'équipage. C'est elle qui a découvert leur disparition et qui a trouvé l'île étrange.

**MINO:** D'accord. Bon, je vais te dire où ils sont et après j'irai dire à ton amie comment délivrer les autres de l'illusion.

**LUFFY**(tête de baka): L'illusion ?

**MINO:** T'occupes pas de ça (pense:_ il a l'air un peu idiot, faut mieux pas l'embrouiller avec ça_) . Tu dois aller dans la forêt au nord, cherche une grotte et si tu vois le monstre fait comme s'il n'existait pas.

**LUFFY :** OK ! Aller à la forêt au nord et faire comme si le monstre n'existait pas... Hmm (yeux qui brillent) UN MONSTRE ?!

**MINO:** Oui, il garde l'entrée du Royaume souterrain. Ne t'inquiètes pas, le monstre est juste une illusion. Il ne te fera rien.

**LUFFY**(commence à partir): Bon j'y vais alors. (S'arrête) Euh, si tu vois Robin tu pourras lui dire pour la forêt et aussi qu'elle me rejoigne une fois qu'elle aura rassemblé l'équipage.

**MINO:** Je lui dirai.

Luffy commence à repartir mais il s'arrrête une nouvelle fois et se retourne vers Mino.

**MINO**(pense : Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore ?): ?

**LUFFY: **Au fait, c'est par où le nord ?

**MINO**(tombe à la renverse et lui montre du doigt): Par là. (A part): Il va m'achever. (pense: _Il dit qu'il sera le Roi des pirates mais il ne sait même pas où se trouve le nord)._

Luffy part vers la direction indiqué par l'ancien pirate.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapitre 4: Recherche de l'équipage

Chapitre 4: Recherche de l'équipage

Luffy continu ses recherches vers la forêt indiquée par l'ancien pirate. Au passage il assomme quelques villageois qui veulent l'attraper.

Une fois arrivé dans la forêt, Luffy voit la fosse grotte par hasard. Il essait de briser l'illusion mais ce n'est pas facile comme il croit tout donc il se rappel ce que lui a dit le pirate: " Si tu arrives trop tard, tes amis seront soit déjà tuer soit devenus des esclaves du tyran". Après quelques longues minutes de concentration, Luffy brise l'illusion en se disant qu'il n'y a pas de grotte ni de monstre et qu'il doit sauver ses amis à tout prix.

Nouveau problème maintenant il faut trouver la trappe pour aller sous terre. La trappe s'ouvre avec un bruit sourd. Aussitôt après, le Capitaine descent les marches en courant à tout allure. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu que se soit si long. Luffy est totalement crevé arriver en bas. Une fois remit de ses efforts, il découvre un énorme labyrinthe, il fonce dedans. Il prend des chemins à gauche ensuite à droite et à la fin il se perd comme d'habitude à cause de son merveilleux sens de l'orientation !

Retour sur comment Robin retrouve l'équipage.

Après quelques temps de recherches.

**?:** Non mais c'est trop cher !

**ROBIN:** Cette voix... C'est...

Elle court en direction d'où vient la voix. Ce qu'elle voit la stupéfait. En effet, Nami, qui est debout dos à elle, tien de la terre dans ces mains et crie sur un arbre.

**ROBIN**(sortit de sa stupéfaction): Nami ?!

**NAMI:** Oh Robin, tu n'es pas au bateau ?

**ROBIN:** Non, il y a eu comme un contre-temps.

**NAMI: **A bon ? Que se passe-t-il ?

**ROBIN:** C'est à propos du ba...

**NAMI**(se dirige vers un autre arbre): Regarde Robin, toute ces réductions sur ces bijoux en or.

**ROBIN:** Attends !

Trop tard Nami est déjà partie vers un autre arbre.

**ROBIN(**ton ironique): C'est pas gagner.

Robin poursuit Nami.

**ROBIN**: Nami, attends ! Il faut que je te parle.

**NAMI: **Attends quelques minutes, je n'ai pas fini mes achats.

**ROBIN: **On a un problème avec le bateau.

Nami s'arrête et se retourne vers son amie.

**NAMI**: Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**ROBIN:** Le bateau a disparu avec à son bort Usopp et Chopper.

**NAMI**(aura noire): MON TRESOR ! ILS VONT ME LE PAYER !

**ROBIN:** Nami, calme toi. Pourquoi tiens tu de la terre dans tes mains ?

**NAMI:** Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est de l'or et des bijoux que j'ai eu aux magasins.

**ROBIN:** Ce ne sont pas des magasins, ce sont des arbres.

**NAMI:** Tu ne te sens pas bien Robin ?

**ROBIN:** Tu n'as qu'à vérifier si c'est vraiment de l'or.

Nami porte "l'or" à sa bouche et le croque...

**NAMI:** ... BEURK ! CA A LE GOUT DE LA TERRE ! Les boutiques et l'or sont en train de disparaître.

**ROBIN:** Tu me crois maintenant ?! Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe.

Les deux jeunes femmes entendent des bruits de pas se diriger vers elles. Elles se retournent et voient un homme à l'allure suspect.

**ROBIN/NAMI:** Qui êtes vous ?

**?:** Faites vous parties de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille ?

**NAMI: **Pourquoi ? Êtes vous un habitant de l'île ?

**?:** NON ! Je me nomme Mino. Maintenant répondez à ma question.

**ROBIN:** Oui, nous appartenons à l'équipage de Luffy.

**MINO: **Laquelle de vous deux est Robin ?

**ROBIN:** C'est moi. Pourquoi ?

**MINO:** J'ai croisé votre Capitaine et il m'a dit de t'expliquer ce qui se passe sur cette île.

**NAMI:** Luffy ? Où est il ?

**ROBIN:** Il est parti à la recherche d' Usopp et Chopper.

**MINO:** Je vais vous raconter ce que j'ai dit à votre Capitaine.

Il leurs raconte l'histoire de l'illusion, du Tyran ainsi que où se trouve leurs compagnons. Après cette explication, ils se séparent pour rechercher le reste de l'équipage.

Pas très loin d'ici

**UN HOMME EN SLIP:** C'est une blague ?!

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
